


Burn

by Chrysalin



Series: TTT-verse One-Shots [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: He looked at another woman. She got even.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Senshi/Shitennou
Series: TTT-verse One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787680
Kudos: 14





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving old fics over from FF.net with some clean-up of spelling and grammar.

“I’m going to kill him!”

The other princesses glanced up from their work curiously. “What did Jadeite do this time?” Jupiter wondered as she set aside the vase full of flowers she’d been arranging.

Mercury shrugged as she turned her attention back to her book. “Knowing them, it could have been anything.”

“He was probably looking at another girl,” Venus suggested knowledgeably before returning to the song she was writing. “Mars really hates that.”

“What is she going to do?” Serenity asked warily, shuffling her deck of cards. 

“Probably nothing too bad,” Jupiter reassured her as she trimmed a blossom. “For all their fighting, she still loves the idiot.”

“Sometimes it is hard to believe,” Mercury muttered as the others nodded.

88888888

“Where is he? I’m going to kill him!”

Mars stomped onto the training field reserved for Terran use in full temper. The ends of her long black hair were beginning to smoke, and the remaining Shitennou, along with their prince, studied her cautiously.

“Where is who, Lady Mars?” Nephrite asked, prepared to dodge an attack. Sure enough, he was jumping away from a fireball a moment later.

“Jadeite, you idiot! Where is he?!”

“I am afraid Jadeite left just a short time ago, Lady Mars,” Kunzite replied coolly. “I believe he heard your bellow.”

She glared at him nastily but didn’t bother trying to attack. Kunzite could throw up a shield faster than she could aim. “Just so you know, it’s his own fault when he’s dead.”

She sprinted off and the men watched her go. “Do they ever stop?” Zoisite asked. 

Endymion shook his head. “I think the day those two stop going at it like that is the day they are both dead.” His companions agreed.

88888888

“Argh! Why can’t I find that jerk?!”

“Is something wrong, Sailor Mars?” Uranus drawled behind her. 

The fiery Senshi spun. “Uranus! What are you doing here?”

“The ball is tonight, remember? Queen Serenity wants all of us in attendance – well, beside Pluto and Saturn. So what did Jadeite do now?”

“He was looking at another girl. He flirted with another girl,” she growled. The smoke in her hair turned to flame.

Uranus blinked. “Looking for your lover with murder in your eyes because he talked to another girl? That seems like a bit much.”

Neptune stepped up next to her partner. “You know how those things are for her.”

She nodded, clasping Neptune’s hand. “Do I get this bad when I am jealous?”

“Frequently,” the aqua-haired woman admitted. “Now, Mars dear, don’t you think killing him is a little too extreme? If you want to teach him a lesson, he needs to stay alive long enough to learn it.”

Mars paused, considering. “You mean revenge? I should embarrass him? Hm…”

Uranus watched her warily. “I feel like you shouldn’t have said that.”

A wide grin spread across the Seer’s face. “Thanks for the advice. I’ll see you later!”

“I definitely feel like you shouldn’t have said that.”

88888888

Jadeite slowly stuck his head out the door of his hiding place, listening closely for any sounds of his rampaging lover. The palace was quiet, so it seemed like she’d finally settled down. With a sigh of relief, he headed to join his companions. 

They all stopped their exercises and watched in amusement as he appeared on the field. “So, what did you do this time?” Endymion drawled.

“According to her, I looked at another girl,” he responded. “I didn’t though! She was just talking to me.”

The other men shook their heads. “Forget what you did or did not do and think of how it would have appeared to Lady Mars,” Zoisite explained. “Yes, you were only looking at this other girl because she was speaking to you, but from her perspective it might have seemed like flirting. You must know by now how possessive she is.”

Jadeite groaned, sinking to the ground. “She really is going to kill me, isn’t she?”

Nephrite shrugged. “We haven’t heard any screaming for a while. Either she’s over it or she’s plotting something.”

88888888

By the time the men wound down for the day, Jadeite was exhausted, sweaty, and had blood on his arm where one of the others had nicked him. He just wanted to take a bath and go to bed, but he had to attend the blasted ball. He stalked into the bathing room and ordered the tub to fill, reveling in the magic that made it automatic. Once it was ready he stripped without a thought and sank into the blissfully hot water, letting it soothe the aches from his muscles. 

He finished in good time, well before the water turned cold, but as he dried off he realized his clothes weren’t where they’d fallen. A pile of ash laid in their place. He gulped nervously before moving to his bedchamber. Opening bureau and wardrobe produced the same results. All of his clothing, from the most casual to the formalwear that was expected for the night’s events, had been turned to a fine powder. There was a note resting on the largest pile.

Luckily, Sailor Neptune persuaded me not to kill you. Still, I could hardly have you thinking you would get away with what you did, so here is a reminder to never do it again.

“Damn it!” he swore, stalking around the room. She’d gotten every single thing, even items he had kicked under the bed. To add insult to injury, the angry Senshi had even decorated the ash that had most likely been his tuxedo with his bow tie (the only item left undamaged) by arranging it neatly on top.

Kunzite knocked on the door, ordering him to hurry. In a rush, Jadeite summoned his uniform before answering. Kunzite stepped in and looked at him silently. 

Jadeite blew out a breath. “It seems that when Mars decided not to kill me, she also decided she wanted some sort of revenge.”

“What happened?”

In answer, the younger Shitennou gestured at his closet. Kunzite moved to inspect it. It only took a moment for him to understand. “She burned all of your clothes?”

Jadeite nodded, tunneling his fingers through his hair. It was still damp, but a burst of concentrated power instantly dried it. “Except the bow tie. She knows I hate the thing.” He heard an odd muffled sound from Kunzite’s direction. “Are you laughing?”

The sound changed to full-out laughter as Kunzite sat on the bed, head in his hands. “I believe I am, yes,” he managed. “She certainly got her point across.”

“What am I supposed to do?!” Jadeite lamented. “The ball is in ten minutes!”

His leader sighed. “You will have to attend in uniform. I will speak to Lady Venus – she can make arrangements for some new outfits to be delivered tomorrow.” He began to leave, but paused at the entrance. “Oh, Jadeite?”

“Yeah?”

“Do not make her do this again.”

The older man walked down the hall, chuckling all the way.

88888888

Mars watched her lover with a great deal of smug satisfaction as he entered the great hall. The other princesses rolled their eyes collectively.

“Was that really necessary?” Mercury asked anxiously.

“Yes,” Mars answered gleefully. “It’s a lesson he’ll never forget.”

“I think this is taking things a little too far,” Jupiter murmured. 

“Serenity will not be happy with you,” Venus observed.

“Oh well,” Mars shrugged. “His expression was worth it.”

“You were watching?!” Mercury said in horror. 

She nodded with a wicked grin. The rest of the girls groaned.

88888888

The men quickly claimed their respective partners, though one pair always remained close to the prince and princess. Jadeite, however, seemed quite miffed and remained at the edge of the room. Mars barely resisted laughing evilly. 

She was dancing with one of the many suitors her parents sent, unaware that she was already engaged. She always managed to send the men on their way easily enough – most preferred a more biddable woman as their wife, even if she would be queen of Mars someday. The evening continued in a similar vein as she danced with suitor after suitor, trying to drive him mad. She had even worn his favorite gown of hers, siren red and more daringly cut than her others. Venus had pushed it on her, so it wasn’t really to her tastes, but he adored it. She doubted it would be much longer before he stomped over and removed the other men bodily.

A mere matter of moments after that thought, she was wrenched away from the minor prince of some planet and pulled possessively against his familiar form. 

“Mine,” Jadeite growled. “Go away.”

The prince – from Saturn, the youngest of the large royal family – dashed off, terrified of the ill-tempered Terran. She sighed and turned to him. “You didn’t have to scare the poor boy.”

“Mine,” he repeated. “If you can pull some outrageous stunt because I looked at some girl, why should I let you dance with other men?”

She laughed. “So you learned your lesson?”

He glared at the next approaching suitor until he backed away. “If you want to call it that. You should know, though, that she initiated the conversation. It would have been rude for me to ignore her.” She muttered something that sounded less than complimentary, but he let it slide. “Now, are we done being petty? May we finally enjoy the evening?”

“I was enjoying the evening,” she said acidly. “I don’t depend on you for entertainment.”

One golden brow lifted. “Really? So you didn’t think all those princes incredibly dull?”

She started to argue but sighed instead. “Maybe they were. What’s your point?”

“My point,” he said triumphantly, “is that you don’t want some sniveling prince who’s only interested in your throne. You need a warrior.”

“I suppose you mean yourself?”

“Of course,” he grinned as he nudged her back into the pattern.

“Your ego is in desperate need of reduction.”

“You can try. I don’t think it’ll work though.” His mouth covered hers before she could come up with a retort.


End file.
